Fixing Mistakes
by gwsoongng
Summary: It’s time for the Hollywood Arts Prome and Cat wants to go with Robbie. But when Robbie asks her she gets to scared and starts lying. Will she be able to fix her mistakes and come clean or will things be messed up forever?


**-Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's note: I recently watched the episode "Prom Wrecker" and I decided to write this. This story is in Cat's point of view. Enjoy :)**

Earlier today in class my friend Tori came up with the idea of a prom…well more like "prome". I was really excited about the idea because that meant I would be able to ask out a boy I've been crushing on for a while. Who is this boy? Well, it's none other than my best friend Robbie Shapiro. I've been crushing on him since I explained that his and Trina's kiss was a stage kiss. Except…the kiss we shared was real. Anyways today is the day ask Robbie to the "prome".

I walked down the halls carrying a different giraffe than usual. It was very large and if you pressed its tummy it roared. Robbie was walking towards me and I pressed the giraffe's tummy letting out a loud roar. I laughed. "Did you hear what my giraffe just said?" I said to him as I continued laughing. He gave me a confused look. "It's so inappropriate." I laughed a little harder before I settled down.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something." Robbie said in a slightly nervous tone. I realized that he was probably ask me to "prome" so, I started stalling.

"Um…you wanna know my favorite president?" I said quickly and nervously. "Easy, it's President Ford." I said swallowing a lump in throat. He gave me a slightly annoying face, then chuckled.

"No, I was gonna ask- since you know the 'prome' is coming up. I was wondering if you would like be my date to the 'prome'?" I wanted to say yes but that wasn't exactly what came out of my mouth.

"I would love to be your date to the 'prome'."I said with a smile. Then my face fell. "But another boy already asked me" A lie. I was so nervous that I ended up lying versus telling the truth. Oh no! What am I going to do?

"Really who?" He asked stepping closer to me. I looked around trying to find a name I could say. I saw someone tugging on his lock trying to get his locker open.

"Uh…Tug." I blurted out another lie. Why couldn't I just tell the truth? I just wanna return Robbie's feelings. Is too hard for me to do?

"How come I've never heard of Tug?" Robbie asked seeming like he's gotten suspicious of me. I quickly came up with another lie.

"He's a football player from Briarwood that works at Bed Bath and Yonder. He asked me at the mall. I'm so sorry." I said. I quickly realized that the whole "prome" thing started today and there was no way that "Tug" wouldn't have asked me because I said he went to a different school and he works at the mall and I wouldn't go to the mall during school. Great going, Cat.

"Oh, ok. Well see you around." He said with a heartbroken expression.

"See ya." I said waving goodbye as he walked away. I looked at my giraffe "What the heck did I just do?" I asked my giraffe. I ran inside the janitor's closet and started to cry. The guy I like just asked me to be his date and I blew it. A few minutes later I came up with an idea. I could ask someone hot to pretend to be my date and go by the name Tug, then boom, Robbie would never know I lied. I know it doesn't sound right but, I don't want Robbie getting mad at me.

The night of the "prome"*

I was dancing with my date "Tug". Well his actual name is Jarred. Anyway, we were dancing together and having fun then his hat's batteries died and he had to go to the store across from the school to get new batteries. Robbie walked up to me and asked me a few questions.

"Cat, where's your 'date'? He asked like he didn't believe me.

"Oh, Tug? Well he has this hat that spins and lights up, but the batteries died. So he went to the store across from the school to get new batteries." Fortunately this time I was telling the truth. Robbie turned to Rex.

"Let's go, Rex, it's getting a little _fibby_ over here." He said and left without saying goodbye. He has definitely gotten suspicious of me. I feel terrible why can't I escape this lie. I just want to tell Robbie I want to be with him and be in his arms. My eyes started to fill with tears. It's like a never ending nightmare.

Later that night Jarred's jacket caught on fire so he went to the bathroom to clean up. When "Tug" left Robbie showed up again. The pit of my stomach started to hurt. I could tell he was furious.

"Where's Tug now?" He asked.

"Oh his jacket caught on fire so he went to the bathroom to clean up." I replied.

"You know how one lie leads to another?"

"But, Robbie, I'm not ly-"

"Goodbye, Caterina Valentine." He said angrily and stormed off. My eyes started welling up with tears. Jarred came back. And said something about his jacket having holes then, he mentioned something else about distracting others with his light up hat. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Looked, Jarred, I'm worried about my friend Robbie. I need to talk to him. And besides me and you are just friends. I really like Robbie and I wanna make things right between us. I'm sorry." I said sadly but it was good to get that off my chest.

"You really care about this guy a lot, huh?"

"Yeah. we've been best friends since kindergarten. Again I'm sorry."

"It's okay Cat no hard feelings."

"Thanks, Jarred. I've had fun tonight, but I've got to go see Robbie." I said and walked away. Robbie was sitting against the lockers in the hallway. I walked up to him. "Robbie?"

"What do you want?" He said in a very annoyed tone. I sat down next to him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for lying." I said tears starting to fill my eyes.

"What?"

"I'm sorry that I lied to you when you asked me to go come here with you. The truth is, I really like you and when you asked me to be your date I freaked out and started lying. I'm sorry I hurt you. I hope you can forgive me." I said as I began to lightly cry. He put his arm around me and wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I know you're very fragile and I should've been nicer to you." He said.

"I forgive you too." I said holding his hand and intertwining our fingers. "We should head back to the Asphalt Café." I said. We got up and went back to the 'prome'. We got to one of the tables and we sat down. I looked at him lovingly then, he picked me up and set me on his lap. He started leaning in towards me, His face inching closer to mine. Then he kissed me. I happily kissed him back. After a few seconds we pulled away. I smiled at him, my cheeks turning beet red. "I love you." I whispered. "I'm also really sorry."

"Awww, I love you too. And it's ok we're here and we're together." He said whispering as well. I was grinning from ear to ear. It was the best nights of my life and one I will never forget.

**Ending note: Thanks for reading. I know the ending still wasn't that good but i'm working on it. i hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
